The Water God's War
by SummerSinger 34
Summary: Haruka loves the water. Plain and simple! He doesn't need anything else apart from the water... and his swimming trunks. But when he gets dragged into a world he never knew, his eyes are opened to a past he might not want to know about, and a future he might want to avoid.
1. Chapter 1 - The Golden Eyed Man

_Water… Water is the origin of everything. So, why do people fear it?_ Haruka thought floating on his back in the ocean. Since he was born he loved the water. He never feared it, unlike others in the town. Everyone in the town knew about Haruka. He was the fastest swimmer, the most reserved person and the child whose parents left when he was little. But Haruka didn't care about what other thought about him: all he needed was the water… and his swimming trunks.

Watching the pure white clouds drift across the clear blue sky, Haruka found himself lost in his thoughts. A swift brush against Haruka's leg caused his train of thoughts to be interrupted. Haruka looked around, no one was around.

 _Probably just a fish or seaweed._ Haruka was about to go back to floating when he felt something grab his ankle and pull him down, under the water's surface. With a swift kick, his ankle was freed and he broke the water's surface.

"Hahaha! Oh man, Haru." A voice spoke out. Haruka rolled his eyes. Only one person came to mind: Nagisa Hazuki. Turning around, Haruka's suspicions were comfimed. Nagisa, Rei and Makoto's smiling faces greeted him.

"Honestly, Haru-chan. You always lose focus in the water." Makoto said. Rei nodded in agreement and Nagisa dived underwater again.

"Knock it off with the –chan." Haruka said, snapping his goggles off his eyes.

"Anyway, we should probably head back in. The waves are picking up and it's getting dangerously close to low tide." Rei said. With a quick nod from Makoto and Nagisa, who had broken the surface, they dragged Haruka back to shore. Whilst Makoto, Nagisa and Rei dried off, Haruka stared out at the horizon. Makoto waved Nagisa and Rei ahead, then walked to Haruka's side.

"Come on, Haru. We can come back tomorrow." Makoto hung his arm around Haruka's neck, puting him in a head lock. Dragging Haruka away from the ocean, Haruka looked back.

 _One day, I'll stay in the water. Forever… Free!_ Haruka closed his eyes for a moment, the turned to face the town and walked away from the ocean.

*Line Break*

In the ocean, a man watched as Haruka turned and walked away from the ocean. His gold eyes didn't wander from the raven haired boy until he disappeared from view behind a house.

 _Such beauty, such power… such potential!_ The golden eyed man thought. A wave of energy passed over him, he swiveled his head towards the energy source. A ruby red eyed boy dressed in fine red Arabian clothes stood on the water behind him. Anger burned in his eyes.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Territory!" The red eyed boy snarled. The golden eyed man smirked and turned to fully face him, rising from the water. His own green and red Arabian clothes looked bone dry- not a single drop of water touched the clothes.

"My, my. You're not very welcoming, are you? And here I was, enjoying the sights your territory provides." Walking towards him, the golden eyed man smiled, showing a innocent smile.

"Like hell you where! Go back to your own territory before I whoop your ass!" The anger never dimmed in his eyes.

"I just want to talk to you." The golden eyed man waited for a response. Realizing he would never get a response, he continued. "I noticed you have a pretty impressive swimmer here. Fast and cute, don't you agree."

"Get to the point already!" The red eyed boy crossed his arms, frustration and anger became his only emotions.

"Ok, ok. I'm looking to 'expand' my followers across other towns. I think this place would be perfect for just that. More specifically: HE would be perfect." The red eyed boy had enough of this guy.

"You're not taking over my territory OR my people. Especially that boy. Now get out!"

"What's the boy's name, anyway? Shiro, Takehiko, Hayato?"

"None of your business. Now you either leave willingly or I make you leave!"

Realizing he should leave, the golden eyed man walked forwards, only inches from the red eyed boy's face.

"Fine, I'll leave. But don't worry, I'll be back soon." The golden eyed man continued to walk, leaving the red eyed boy behind. "Very soon!"

The golden eyed man descended into the ocean.

"Keep away from my territory and my property, Seijuro!" The red eyed boy turned around.

"See you soon, Rin." Seijuro spoke as his head disappeared under the ocean, sending a single ripple across the surface.

The anger on Rin's face was replaced with worry and thinking. Seijuro would come back, he had to prepare for that. Even if it meant destroying peoples former lives. With a plan forming in his head, Rin descended into the water, eager to put his plan into action ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Red Eyed Boy

"Haru, come on! We'll be late. Leave your mackerel and let's go" Makoto whined, wrapping his arm around Haruka's waist dragging his away from the fridge.

"Nagisa, help me!" Nagisa walked into the kitchen followed closely by Rei. Rei and Nagisa grabbed Haruka's arms and together successfully dragged Haruka out of his house.

"We have your breakfast here, Haru. Now let's hurry!" Rei handed Haruka a white lunch box filled with grilled Mackerel and puffy white rice. Happy with the presence of mackerel, Haruka walked down the road eating his breakfast. As they walked down the road, Haruka's eyes were drawn to the ocean.

"Beautiful isn't it. The ocean doesn't lose its beauty, no matter how much time passes." A voice spoke out. Haruka's eyes were drawn to a purple haired boy stood near the barrier. The boy turned his head towards the four of them, his red eyes focusing on Haruka.

"Yeah." Haruka answered, his face not showing any emotion. Makoto, Rei and Nagisa looked between Haruka and the purple haired boy.

"Sorry, I'm being rude. My name's Rin Matsuoka. You?" Makoto realized Haruka wouldn't be answering any time soon, he cleared his throat before answering.

"I'm Makoto Tachibana, this is Rei Ryugazaki, Nagisa Hazuki and Haruka Nanase." Makoto pointed out each person as he spoke.

"So you're Haruka Nanase. I've heard a lot about you. Is it true you're the fastest swimmer?" Rin looked at Haruka, eyebrow raised. Haruka shrugged, he couldn't be bothered to answer him. He just wanted to swim.

"Cool. Hey Haruka-chan, want to go for a swim?" Rin's question caught Haruka's attention. Haruka's crystal blue eyes focused on Rin's ruby red eyes.

"Stop with the –chan. And I only swim Free." For a moment, Haruka expected him to protest, but Rin nodded.

"Ok, so want to swim?" Rin repeated his question. Haruka didn't miss a beat before he had thrown his shirt off and began walking to the ocean.

"Haru, we need to go to school. We don't have time to swim." Rei pointed out, reaching out to pull Haruka towards school. Nagisa caught his arm, Makoto shaking his head.

"Don't Rei. Nothing comes between Haru and the water. He'll catch up with us." Makoto pointed out as Nagisa and Rei continued walking away. Makoto called out to Haruka, informing him they were going to school. And with that, Haruka and Rin were left alone at the beach.

"So Haruka, how long you been swimming for?" Rin asked breaking the silence that almost smothered them.

"Are we going to swim or talk?" Haruka asked, looking out to the ocean then to Rin.

"We can do both." Rin rushed into the water, sending large ripples and splashes of water across the water's surface. Haruka closely followed, diving under the water once he was out deep enough. The deep blue ocean filled Haruka's vision, stealing his thoughts from him. Time slipped away from him as he stared into the endless deep blue. He snapped out of his dream-like state when his lungs began to burn. Swiftly Haruka swam up, breaking the oceans calm and still surface. Gulping down lungful's of fresh air, Haruka looked around for Rin. Sure enough, Rin swam over to him, concern and anger spread across his face.

"Haruka, are you ok! You've been under the water for ages. Did something drag you down?" Rin pressed, fussing over Haruka.

"I'm fine. I do that sometimes. Easy to forget the time when I'm down there, you know." Haruka brushed the questions away. Something about his questions turned the little red lights in Haruka's mind on. Not to mention he was acting weird when he came back up from the water.

Haruka gazed at the sky one finale time before heading back to shore. He'd have to go to school or the others would have a go at him, for sure.

-0-0-0-

Rin watched as Haruka swam back to shore. There was defiantly something different about him. No normal human could survive as long as he did underwater without coming back up for air. When Haruka disappeared underwater, Rin suspected Seijuro had come for him. But he didn't feel his presence so he then thought he had sent one of his underlings to acquirer Haruka, but that wasn't Seijuro's way. He'd come for the kid sooner or later. He'd have to do something soon if he wanted to stop Seijuro. And it required Haruka.

Rin waited until Haruka had left the beach before he came back to shore. Dispelling the water from his body, he dressed himself then left in search of Haruka's home. At first, Rin didn't think he would ever get close to finding it, but one question to two women meant he had Haruka's address. He considered breaking in to wait for Haruka to return, but went against the idea. Haruka probably won't trust him afterwards. And he needed Haruka to trust him when it came to the important details. Sighing, Rin sat on his door step and waited for Haruka to come home.

He debated finding Haruka's school and talking to him there, the town was small. Narrowing down the search to only two schools, giving him a 50-50 chance of finding the right school. Some of what he was going to say would shock the boy and he didn't want him to make a scene or arouse suspicion.

 _No it was better to wait until he got home to talk to him._

But waiting had ever been Rin's strong point. Soon enough, Rin's eyes became heavy as he fell into a deep sleep. Right on Haruka's door step.


	3. Chapter 3 - Behind His Blue Eyes

When Haruka arrived home, he'd expected to jump into the bath without being disturbed. Instead he found Rin sat on his front step, asleep. A small smile crept on to his face and he bent down, gently shaking Rin awake.

"Rin. Wake up." Rin slowly opened his heavy eyes. Realizing where he was, Rin stood up and faced Haruka.

"Oh, sorry Haruka." Rin apologized rubbing the back of his head while smiling.

"Why are here?" Haruka unlocked the front door and walked in, taking off his shoes. Rin closely followed after Haruka gestured for him to come in.

"I wanted to talk to you some more. I liked hanging out and swimming with you today." Rin followed Haruka into the living room, Rin sat down while Haruka made tea.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Haruka asked carrying two mugs of tea. Handing one to Rin, Haruka sat down and sipped the tea.

"Anything. I just want to know more about you." Rin waited for Haruka to talk about anything, but soon realized that wouldn't happen. "So, how long have you been swimming for?"

"Since I was little, I guess. I can't really remember." Haruka looked down at his drink while he answered.

"Who taught you, your parents, friends, family?" Rin caught a look of pain and sadness in Haruka's eyes. The look only lasted half a second but it was clear to Rin, he'd walked into territory that was better left untouched. Before he could take back the question, Haruka answered.

"I've had a natural talent for swimming for as long as I can remember. But my parents helped me along the way." Haruka didn't look up from his drink.

"Sorry." Rin apologized, Haruka looked up at Rin confused.

"Why are you sorry?"

"When I asked you that question, you looked sad and in pain. I've made you remember something painful. So I'm sorry." Rin's answer shocked Haruka.

 _He noticed. How did he notice?_ Haruka had always been able to keep his emotions private, never allowing people to see them. But Rin was able to see them.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Haruka quickly brushed off the apology.

For hours Haruka and Rin sat talking. Rin's words enticed Haruka in a way that no one else could. For once in his life, the thought of water wasn't swimming around in his mind. Only one thing occupied his mind.

Rin had made Haruka forget about everything around him. After stealing a quick glance at the digital clock, Haruka's eyes wide in shock. They had been talking for 8 hours!

Rin realized the time and excused himself.

"Sorry for keeping you up till 4am. Let's talk again tomorrow." Rin stood up and headed towards the door. Haruka gave a swift nod in agreement before Rin disappeared out the front door.

-0-0-0-

Rin looked around after leaving Haruka's house. A strong wave of foreign energy hit him after stepping though the door. Rin's lips curled into a snarl, sharp teeth showing. Seijuro had to be in his territory again. Checking no one was watching, Rin walked away from the door and faced Haruka's house. Rin's eyes turned violet as he summoned the aquatic energy surrounding him. In a swift fluent motion, Rin formed a protective barrier around Haruka's home. Once finished, Rin's eyes returned to their ruby red colouring. Rin's breathing became quick and shallow as he slowly regained his energy. Evening out his breathing, Rin walked back down the street, towards his home in the water.

That was a down side to being a God. In his original form, his powers were strong and fierce without consequences. But in human form, his powers took a toll on his form. Every time his used his powers, his energy would be used too. The more powerful his abilities, the more energy he used. Luckily his energy did regenerate, but slowly.

 _But it's all worth it. As long as Haruka remains safe and away from Seijuro, I'll use my powers to their full capabilities._ Rin smiled as he neared the water's edge. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would go so far as to protect a human. But something about Haruka interested him, not that he could pin point it.

Wading far into the water, Rin changed into his original form. His casual clothes transforming into his Arabian robes. As he descended into the ocean, his eyes wandered back to the shore. His eyes widened at a sight of a familiar figure stood on the shore – stock still with fear, sadness and hurt. Rin turned to fully face the figure, hoping to run and explain the situation. But the figure ran back up the shore before Rin even moved.

Rin tried to call the figure back, but his tongue felt heavy and thick. Nothing would escape from his lips, no matter how much he tried. He ran on top of the water, desperate to catch the figure. But he knew it would be in vain. He couldn't do anything, not even call for the figure.

The figure's face formed a permanent spot in his mind. The hurt, sadness and fear imminent in his blue eyes. Rin lowered his eyes to his feet and finally managed to say the figures name.

"Haruka." Rin's voice croaked and strained. A single tear rolled down from his face, he wiped it away confused.

 _Why am I crying?_


	4. Chapter 4 - Alone With His Thoughts

Haruka watched as Rin left the house.

 _What's the matter with me?_ Haruka asked himself. His heart was racing and his mind was occupied with Rin. As Haruka gathered up the cups, a cold shiver spread throughout his body.

 _What was that?_ Haruka looked out the window. Haruka's eyes widened in surprise. The air was giving off a faint shimmer. Confused, Haruka left the house and stood in front of it, giving himself a full view of his home. A dome of shimmering air seemed to surround his home.

 _Probably just the way the lights are hitting it._ Haruka shrugged at the thought. Out of the corner of his eye, a dark figure was walking alone down the road… Towards the ocean. Focusing his eyes on the figure, Haruka's eyes adjusted enough to recognise the figure.

 _What's Rin still doing here? I thought he left over five minutes ago._ Haruka watched as Rin disappeared down the street. Curiosity filled Haruka urging Haruka forward, following Rin down to the ocean. Haruka watched as Rin walked into the ocean, quickly ducking behind a large rock formation on the shore so he wouldn't be spotted. He didn't want to be thought of as a stalker.

Haruka peeked out from behind the rock, eyes growing wide. Rin's clothes began to glow a violet colour as they melted away, only to be replaced with elegant Arabian robes.

 _Rin… Is a God. Why would Rin come to the surface if he was a God?_ Haruka felt his emotions threaten to overflow and show on his face. As Rin began to descend into the water, Haruka only just managed to contain his emotions as Rin's eyes met with Haruka's.

Haruka wanted to stay rooted to the spot and demand an explanation as to what he had just witnessed, but he couldn't stop his body from turning around and running back home, tears threatening to spill down his face.

Slamming the front door, Haruka rushed up to his bed before flopping down, head engulfed in his pillow. His mind raced and swam, trying to make sense of what he saw. Anger, hurt, fear and sadness became the strongest emotions. He began to question what Rin had said to him.

 _Did he really want to talk to me? Did he really like hanging out? Did he even want to be friends in the beginning? Or was everything just an elaborate lie?_ The more Haruka's mind wandered, asking endless questions, the more he doubted his friendship with Rin.

Time became meaningless as his emotions, doubt and anger took over. As the sun peeked over the horizon, Haruka quickly wrote a note, stuck it on his front door before locking all the doors and windows. He didn't want to talk to anyone for a while. Fatigue soon took over him, his eye lids slowly shut, pulling him into a deep sleep just as he heard Makoto knock on the door.

-0-0-0-

The blazing morning sun greeted Makoto, causing his to shield his eyes with his hand, as he left the house. Makoto began walking down the street towards Haruka's house.

 _Is it too much to hope Haru is up and ready to go? We'll be late again if I have to force Haru out of the bath and into his uniform. Not to mention he'll want mackerel for breakfast._ Makoto smirked. Ever since Haruka's parents had left and his grandma passed away, Makoto had looked after Haruka, watching out for him and supporting him. Makoto almost felt that Haruka was like a brother to him.

Finally arriving at Haruka's house, Makoto knocked on the door.

"Haru, are you ready? We need to go!" Makoto called out as he knocked on the door. A small white note on the floor caught his eye.

Must have fallen off the door. Makoto opened the note addressed to him.

 _Makoto,_

 _I'm not coming to school today._

 _Make up an excuse for me, would you?_

 _I'll talk to you later._

 _Haruka._

Makoto stared at the note, eyes wide.

 _Haru's not coming to school! He never does this. I mean, he'll miss the morning or last lesson to swim. But he never misses a whole day! Something must be wrong._ Makoto tried to open the door, but to no avail. The door rattled against the lock, but it didn't open. Makoto went round the back and tried the back door, only to face the same problem. Huffing with frustration, Makoto pulled out his phone and rang Haruka's number.

 **"Sorry the number you called is not available. Please leave a message."** Slamming the end call button, Makoto pocketed his phone.

 _Something's up with Haru. I want to help him, but if he doesn't want to talk to anyone… It's better to leave him alone for a while._ Reluctantly, Makoto turned around and began walking to school

 _Maybe Rin knows what happened?_

-0-0-0-

 _I need to talk to Haruka. I have to explain what he saw._ Rin stood outside the school. It hadn't taken long for Rin to find the school that Haruka went to. After all, there was only one school in the town. It was possible that Haruka went to the Academy in the neighbouring town, but Rin doubted it.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" A voice calls out to him. Rin spun round to see Makoto walking towards him, alone.

"Makoto, hey. Where's Haruka? I wanted to talk to him." Rin watched as Makoto rubbed the back of his neck before answering.

"Haru-chan isn't coming to school. I think something's bothering him, he won't talk to anyone." Rin's concern growing with each word Makoto said.

"How do you know, if he won't talk to anyone?" Makoto dug into his pocket, pulling out a small white crumpled note.

"I found this outside his house, this morning." Taking it, Rin read the words. With a quick nod of thanks towards Makoto, Rin raced down the street. Towards Haruka's home.

 _I have to sort this out. He can't be left on his own in this world._ Rin thought, the world around his blurred as he focused on getting to Haruka.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Explanation

_This is stupid. Why am I so angry with him?_ Staring at the ceiling in his room, Haruka let his mind wander.

 _Being a God isn't something you go bragging about, I know that. So why am I angry with Rin? I shouldn't be this worked up about it._ Haruka turned facing the wall.

 _What's wrong with me…? This is affecting me more than it should. Not even water can calm me down!_

Haruka's mind replayed last night's events over and over again. He knew that if he went to school, he would see Rin. He couldn't face Rin, not yet. Haruka's eyes began to close as a loud booming knock erupted from the front door. But Haruka just laid where he was.

 _Whoever it is will leave soon, if I don't go to the door._ But the knocking didn't stop, for a while. When the knocking stopped, Haruka let out a sigh, he didn't realise he'd been holding his breath.

He began to close his eyes again, when his bedroom door swung open slamming into the wall.

Swiftly, Haruka turned to face the door, eyes wide with angry and curiosity about who broke into his house. Only he immediately regretted facing the intruder.

Rin stood in the door way, breathing heavily with a look of concern and panic on his face. The panic and concerned look melted away into a relieved expression. An eerie silence befell both of them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just break into someone's house, Rin!" Haruka yelled, breaking the silence.

Something must really be wrong with me. I never lose my temper or my cool. Haruka thought, shutting his eyes in an attempt to calm down.  
"Haruka…" Rin began but was quickly cut off by Haruka.

"Just leave, Rin." Haruka turned back to facing the wall. Haruka's attempts to steady his cracking voice failed.

"Haruka, please hear me out about last night." Rin watched as Haruka visibly became tense. "I know that's why you refused to go to school. Please let me explain." Rin moved towards Haruka and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Fine." Haruka sighed as he answered, sitting up.

"As I'm sure you've figured out by now, I'm a God. God of Water in this region, to be exact." Rin paused to look at Haruka, confusion covered his face. Smiling, Rin continued. "Throughout the world, there are multiple Gods and Goddesses that are specialized in the same thing. But with them all trying to control the same thing, there was no order and everything was chaos. So we decided to divide and section off the world so each God and Goddess had somewhere to control. This town and the next one over are in my territory, therefore I control the water."

"So there are other Gods and Goddesses in this territory?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, but I don't keep in contact with most of them. But anyway, we watch and help the mortals in our territory however we want. Some turn theirs into a wasteland, but others make theirs into paradises. Because we're immortal, some people get bored of their territory so they try to take over other territories."

"I understand that. But why have you turned up now?" Haruka asked, curiosity flaring.

"Because there's another Water God who came into my territory, the day before I met you."

"Why?" Rin's explanation only confused Haruka more. He didn't understand what this had to do with Rin turning up.

"Because the Water God, Seijuro, was not only looking to invade my territory and force me out. But he was also looking to take someone." Rin looked at Haruka, fearing to tell him who. Haruka put two and two together.

"Me?" Haruka looked away, fearing the answer Rin would give. No words could escape Rin's mouth, leaving Rin to only nod. "So why did you turn up?"

"Because I couldn't let him take you. Since you were born, I've watched over you. More than I should. When Seijuro said he wanted you, I had to protect you. The best way to do that, hang around you and watch for him. I protected your house, school and the pool."

Haruka's head swam with information. He didn't want to believe what Rin had said, but it explained a lot. The shimmering around his house, the feeling of being watched and Rin's protective nature towards him.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about all this. I wanted to keep you in the dark but I had to tell you." Rin apologized, hoping Haruka wouldn't hate him.

"It's ok. I just… I need time to process this." Haruka said. Rin nodded before leaving the room. Haruka waited until the front door opened and shut before flopping back down on the bed.

His brain tried to process what Rin had told him.

 _If there is someone coming for me, I need to be careful. I can't go anywhere alone. This is going to suck!_ Haruka shoved his head in his pillow before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - Geronimo

Rin gently shut Haruka's front door, then began walking down the street. But not before checking the protection field was still activated.

 _It's best to let Haru digest what I told him. I have just turned his world upside down in the matter of minutes._ Rin thought, running his hand through his hair. Rin wanted nothing more than to stay by Haruka's side for longer. But if he did that, Haruka might not adapt to the news.

Passing by the school, Rin watched groups of students leaving the gates, giggling and chatting without a care in the world. But one group Rin didn't see was Haruka's group, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei. Walking around the fence that encircled the school, Rin spotted an outdoor pool, brimming with water.

So this must be where the swim club swim. Rin watched as Makoto, Nagisa and Rei emerged from the changing rooms, preparing to begin practice. Luckily for Rin, none of them seemed to notice him.

"Hey Makoto, where's Haru? Usually he's already in the pool." Nagisa asked, tucking a stray lock of hair under his swim cap.

"He wasn't in school either. Is there something wrong with him?" Rei added, removing his glasses from his face.

"No, he's just not well. I think. He's at his house." Makoto answered, refusing to look at either of his friends. Although Rei and Nagisa couldn't see, Rin could clearly see a worried and pained expression wash over Makoto's face before disappearing as quickly as it appeared. At the sight of Makoto's worry, a fierce heat began to swirl and gather within Rin's chest. Rin's eyes narrowed as he lifted his hand up to his chest, gripping his chest.

Something about that look made Rin want to lose control and attack Makoto. But Rin fought for control, easing the feeling to disappear until no trace was left. Not wanting to hear anymore, Rin walked away, heading towards the sea. To his home.

 _I'll come back to check on Haru later._ Rin thought as he descended into the ocean, transforming into his Arabian robes.

-0-0-0-

Makoto followed Rei and Nagisa out of the changing rooms to their club's pool. Out of the corner of Makoto's eye, the bushes began to rustle. Shrugging it off to the wind, Makoto turned his attention back to the others.

"Hey Makoto, where's Haru? Usually he's already in the pool." Nagisa asked, tucking a stray lock of hair under his swim cap.

"He wasn't in school either. Is there something wrong with him?" Rei added, removing his glasses from his face.

"No, he's just not well. I think. He's at his house." Makoto answered, refusing to look at either of his friends.

 _I shouldn't worry them, it'll just distract them and cause Haru more trouble. But even I'm worried about him._ Makoto thought snapping his goggles into place before taking his place in the pool to begin laps. Following Makoto's lead, Rei and Nagisa took their positions and began swimming.

But thoughts and worries about Haruka stole Makoto's concentration causing him to crash into the pools wall.

"Are you ok, Makoto? You're really distracted." Nagisa asked, resurfacing next to Makoto. Rubbing the back of his head where it collided with the wall, Makoto turned to Nagisa.

"Yeah, I'm ok. But I think I'm going to go home." Makoto pulled himself out of the pool and back into the changing room.

Quickly drying himself off and re dressing himself, Makoto's worry towards Haruka only grew stronger with each passing minute.

 _This is not how I should act with a friend. I need to calm down and just act normal._ Makoto packed his bag and left the school grounds. Heading to his house, passing by Haruka's own home. But even as he walked, he turned his head around, feeling a pair of eyes burning the back of his head. Seeing no one, he continued on his way.

 _I'm just paranoid._

-0-0-0-

Watching the brown haired boy walk down the street, a dozen plans began to form in Seijuro's head.

 _That boy's friends could be useful. I'll have to keep an eye on them._ Seijuro turned to look up at Haruka's protected house. _So you're called Haruka, eh. Excellent._ Seijuro walked away from Haruka's house with no real destination in mind.

 _Get ready Rin. The games about to begin. Hope you're prepared_. Not wanting to risk Rin noticing his presence, Seijuro quickly stepped into the closed public pool house, heading towards the pools surface. Swiftly transforming into his Arabian robes, Seijuro descended into the water, transporting him to his own territory.

 _I love the water!_


	7. Chapter 7 - Change Within

_Huh, I didn't realize it was so late. I'd better hurry back._ Makoto thought as he adjusted his bag and hurried down the road. The slow setting sun casted a flame-like light across the darkening sky. Hurrying down the silent and still streets, Makoto allowed his thoughts to drift to his concerns over Haruka.

 _Haru's been acting weird since Rin showed up. Haru never missed school let alone swimming. Has Rin done something to upset Haru? I'm going to_ – Makoto's thoughts were interrupted by a figure crashing out of a nearby ally way.

"Hey!" Makoto dropped his bag as he ran to the figure. A grey haired boy laid face down on the cold, hard, wet pavement. Makoto lifted the boy up and pressed his ear to his chest. A soft regular heartbeat thumped in Makoto's ear.

 _I'll take him home, and wait until he's awake. It's too cold to leave him out here alone._ Makoto wrapped his arm around the boy's small waist and lifted the boys arm around his neck as he lifted the boy, slowly making his way back to his bag. Picking his bag up, he began making his way to Makoto's home.

-0-0-0-

The smell of grilled mackerel wafted up from the pan to Haruka's nose, pulling him out of his thoughts. Sighing, Haruka moved the fish to a plate before dumping the pan in the sink. Picking up a knife and fork, he sat down and began eating his breakfast. His thoughts once again attempting to sort the information Rin gave him.

 _Why would another God be after me? Why is Rin protecting me, maybe he's only protecting me because I live in his territory?_ Haruka stopped, a piece of fish inches from his lips. _Why does that affect me? He's only here until Seijuro's gone, then he'll be gone… And he won't be back._ Haruka slammed his fork back onto the plate, pushing the chair out from under him as he moved to the bin. The fish in his mouth suddenly tasted like ash, and made Haruka lose his appetite. Scraping the barely untouched fish into the bin, Haruka glanced at the clock.

 _Might as well get going, I'll swim in the pool until school starts._ Dumping the plate into the sink, Haruka picked up his bag and left, making sure to lock the door behind him.

The streets were quiet in the morning, barely any cars passed, and joggers passed him without a second glance. When Haruka finally arrived at school, he made a B line straight to the pool changing room. Throwing his stuff into the locker, Haruka wasted no time in leaping into the pool and began drifting around with his eyes shut. Finally at peace, as the water surrounded him and gave him comfort, washing his worries and thoughts away in moments.

 _What's wrong with me?_

-0-0-0-

Emerging from the oceans depth, Rin looked around at his home. Simple but elegant, grand but cosy. A pair of pearl white staircases sat next to each other on opposite walls, a small archway sat between the two staircases on the bottom floor while a balcony sat above it. The archway saw through into the living room. Rin stepped out of the pool in the entrance way. Red hair fell in his eyes, but with a simple flick, it moved out of the way as he made his way up one of the stairs, towards the library.

Rows upon rows of books reached the ceiling of the library. Shutting the door behind him, Rin began skimming over the spines in search of one particular books. Plucking the right book of the shelf, Rin set it down on the desk. Turning the cover he began to read, deep in thought.

Seijuro I won't let you take Haru. Or my territory. Hopefully this will stop you. Rin began scribbling words upon words onto a notepad next to his book. Only moments after he finished writing, a knock echoed through the library.

"Enter." Rin pocketed the notebook as he turned to the door. A man with deep blue hair and purple eyes walked into the room, swiftly bowing and shut the door.

"My lord, is everything ok? No one knew you would be home so soon." the figure asked. Rin gave a shark toothed smile.

"Yes Takeshi, everything's ok. Just dealing with territorial issues. I had to return home to look up something." Rin walked over to Takeshi. "Anyway, why are you here? Not that I don't like you visiting but I let you go years ago. I know you left for the surface, to live a normal life, but you haven't talked to me since the day you left. Why now?"

Takeshi smiled. "Well, it's not every day you come to the surface. I saw you the other day and I wanted to know why. Plus, I do not want you telling people who I am. I built a life up there and I don't want it being ruined."

"Of course, of course. I wouldn't do that. You've helped me for years and I respect your privacy. Anyway the reason I came to the surface is because of a God trying to get his hands on my territory and someone I want to protect."

"Who? Who's taking your territory?"

"Seijuro."

"You called." A voice answered. Rin whirled round, teeth bared, and powers ready to be unleashed. Seijuro sat on the desk, the book Rin had copied words out of in his hand.

 _What does he want!_


	8. Chapter 8 - Aiichiro Natori

Tired blue slowly fluttered open, blinded by the bright light surrounding him. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around the room. Nothing special. Walls, a pale cream colour. Ground was hard wood floor. 2 solid wooden doors on two walls next to each other. In one corner of the room, a swivel chair sat tucked under a wooden desk, decorated with scattered papers and pens. He looked down at the bed he was laying in, a stripped green and white cover matched the pillow. He stayed where he was for a moment before swinging his legs out from under the covers and stood up.

 _Where am I? I was in an ally and then… Nothing._ He quickly looked down, breathing a sigh of relief when he found his blue T-shirt and bright orange trousers were still on him, even though they were dirty and slightly damp.

The door opened as a brown haired boy walked through, carrying a tray of food and water.

"Hey, it's good to see you're awake. You've been out cold for a while now." The Brown haired boy looked at him whilst laying the tray on the bed. "My name's Makoto Tachibana. What's yours?"

"I'm Aii... Aiichiro, Aiichiro Nitori. I'm sorry but where am I? I can remember being in an ally but then nothing." Aiichiro looked up at Makoto's face as a smile spread across his face.

"You're at my house. I found you collapsed in tat ally so I brought you back to help. I have some spare clothes that you can change into. I'll give those a wash, if you'd like." Aiichiro's eyes widened in surprise at Makoto's kindness.

"Um… Yeah thanks. I'd appreciate that." Makoto then handed him a folded plain black tee shirt and a pair of light brown shorts. Makoto pointed to one of the doors. "Just through there is the bathroom. I'll leave the food here, you can have a wash, there's plenty of hot water."

Aiichiro nodded and walked to the bathroom, arms full of the spare clothes. He walked into the small grey and white tiled room with a white bath, placing the folded clothes on a blue plastic stool. Running the bath with hot water, Aiichiro stripped off his dirty clothes and slipped into the steaming bath water. His muscles instantly relaxed as the heat spread through his skin to his very core, eyes fluttering closed. After what felt like ages, he opened his eyes and spotted three bottles on the bath side, labelled Soap, Shampoo and Conditioner. Before he could wonder if he was allowed to use them, Makoto's voice rang through the door into the bathroom.

"Oh I forgot to mention, use the shampoo, conditioner and soap on the side if you want." With his un-asked question answered, he squeezed a good amount of soap into his hand before scrubbing himself clean, removing the dirt from his pale skin. Then he used the shampoo and conditioner to clean his silver hair, giving it a slight sheen to it with help from the conditioner. Once cleaned, he stayed in the water, just soaking until the water turned cold. Wrapping a pure white towel around himself, he stepped out of the bath and began drying himself off, before wearing the folded clothes.

Walking out of the bathroom, holding the dirty clothes, he dug into the food left for him on the bed. His mind wandered to a certain person, his blue eyes dimmed as he slipped into his subconscious, remembering what he had to do.

-0-0-0-

"Seijuro, what are you doing here!" Rin growled, once his eyes landed on the intruding God. Seijuro's gold eyes turned from the books pages to Rin, amusement shining through out them.

"Interesting book, Rin. Protective Charms, Sigils and Enchantments. Now why would you need them? It's not like you need protecting, you have powers. So why would you be researching them?" Seijuro's grin grew wider at Rin's anger and frustration, clear in his glare.

"Get out Seijuro. You're pushing your luck being here!" Rin snarled, his hand beginning to emit a red smoke-like light, engulfing his closed fists.

"Ok, Ok. I can tell when I'm not wanted. Just wanted to pop by and wish you luck. Since the game's begun." His gold eyes flickered to Takeshi. "Well, well, well. Never thought I'd see you here, Takeshi. Thought you lived on the surface now." Takeshi simply rubbed his temple before looking at Seijuro.

"I believe that my business does not concern you. As to why I am here, that too does not concern you. Now I must ask you to leave before Rin and I make you." Takeshi narrowed his purple eyes as Seijuro raised his hands in defeat before disappearing in a cloud of gold smoke.

Takeshi ran his hand through his deep blue hair before turning to face Rin. "My Lord, you need to calm down. You know what happens when you lose control." Rin's shaking fists slowly became still as the red smoke dissipated into the air, bringing control back to Rin.

"Sorry Takeshi, didn't mean for that to happen. He just…" Rin began. Takeshi looked at his Lord and out his hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, My Lord. You do not need to explain yourself, I understand. So I guess there is more to this issue then just territory." Rin just nodded in response, before leading Takeshi to the desk.

"There is much more behind this then territory. Here let me explain." Rin and Takeshi became comfortable, both knowing this conversation would take a while.

-0-0-0-

 _Oh Haru, don't worry. Soon you will be where you are meant to be and Rin will not be in the way._ A certain man sat on a house's rooftop watching as mere mortals walked through the busy streets below. Seijuro sneered at them.

 _Pathetic, pitiful mortals. Walking around, oblivious to anything that doesn't concern them. Corrupt, disgusting, filthy creatures. Once I gain control, I'll change that._ His gold eyes spotted the blue hair and uninterested face of a certain boy.

 _Just a little longer, and everything will be in place for my plan._


End file.
